Always Focused
by France1832
Summary: Enjolras is constantly studying and worrying about France, but sometimes Combeferre decides to distract him. A character study of sorts. One-shot. Takes place when they're teenagers.


Enjolras was always focused. He would focus on his studies, and once they were completed, he would focus on his books of philosophy and of the theory of government.

to a young man preparing for revolution, there is no time for play or trivial matters. Even eating and sleeping are seen as a waste of time, and so it was with Enjolras.

Combeferre re understood his friend's need to spend his tim. On the things he judged important, but occasionally, he grew worried.

One of these moments happened in in the winter of 1825.

"Monsieur Enjolras," a servant said. Enjolras looked up form his book. He was seated in the corner of the room, nearest the bookshelf, with his legs crossed casually, but wore a face that was anything but casual.

"Yes, Marie, what is it?" He asked politely.

"Monsieur Combeferre is here to see you. Shall I let him in?" Marie inquired timidly.

"Oui, show him in please." the blond teenager replied and returned again to his book. A minute later, light footsteps entered the room and the sound of a chair creaking in protest alerted Enjolras to his scholarly friend's presence. Still, he did not look up.

"Hello, mon ami." Enjolras greeted politely and flipped a page. He didn't wish to lose his current train of thought.

"good afternoon, Enjolras. What book has captured your attention today?" Combeferre replied pleasantly and bent his neck to view the spine.

"Discours sur La Religion, la République, L'esclavage." Enjolras explained and looked up once he had finished his page. He took a notebook in his hand and wrote something feverishly before looking at Combeferre.

"Ah, Robespierre." Combeferre smiled knowingly at the blond.

"Oui," Enjolras agreed. "Whats brought you here, Combeferre?"

"You asked me to see if I could find a book for you since you're far too busy trapped in your own library to visit the outside world and pick it up yourself." Combeferre reminded. "You ought to get out of here, mon ami."

"I am out often enough. I see the suffering of the people in the street and know something must be done, but then I come in here to study and ponder. nothing can be changed if all remain ignorant."

"That may be true, but your skin has grown sickly from lack of sunlight an fresh air. Come!" Combeferre said and took Enjolras by the arms and lifted him up. It was not difficult since Enjolras was quite slender. Enjolras sighed and carefully returned his book to the shelf, along with the one Combeferre had purchased on his behalf.

"Where will we go then?" Enjolras asked.

"Would you like to see an opera?" Combeferre suggested.

* * *

Enjolras hadn't disliked the opera. In fact, he had found it somewhat enjoyable, especially as he watched Combeferre's excitement at the themes, symbols, and whatever else had been stuck in the singing and stunning costumes.

They started walking back cheerfully while discussing the piece of theatre they had just seen.

Enjolras turned his head when he heard a cough and saw a woman sitting propped up against a wall. In truth, she didn't seem much older than the two young men were, but her eyes were dark and sunken in. Her thin arms were supporting a small lump which seemed to be a young child.

"Madam," Enjolras said and knelt before the woman. "Please, for your child's sake, take my coat." as the blond spoke, he removed the dark coat from his own narrow shoulders and wrapped it around those of the frail young mother.

"Thank you," the woman smiled and showed her few missing teeth. Tears soon streamed down her face and Enjolras felt the need to hand her his handkerchief to wipe them away. As soon as the cloth was handed to the woman, Enjolras straightened and returned to Combeferre without a word, but his face was set in a fiery look that his friend knew well. It was determination to free Patria's children and to establish a just and free republic.


End file.
